Adulterate
by Soul93
Summary: She could have been good. She could have been so good, if only she'd never fallen in love.


**Author's note**: My latest obsession. This is AU with canon references and concentrates mostly on Sean and Adalind. Feedback is much appreciated.

**Warning:** Not at all suitable for underage readers. Contains sexual situations, strong language and the gore that comes with the show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grimm

IIII

**Adulterate:** _to debase or make impure by adding inferior materials or elements._

"Your Majesty, Miss Schade is here," Sebastian announced.

Sean stood up from his seat. "Let her in," he said and waited.

She entered with her usual confidant stride, blonde hair trailing like a curtain behind her. She wore a tight black pencil skirt, a shirt that showed just enough cleavage to be almost sinful and her trademark 6 inch stilettos.

"That will be all, Sebastian," he added as he walked towards Adalind. The door closed with a click just as she stopped mere inches from him.

"Now how is it that I got hired for a job I didn't even apply for?" Adalind asked with an arched eyebrow.

He closed the gap between them, resting his hands on either side of her. "Paris has been good to you," he murmured, raking her in.

She smirked. "It was, I learnt all sorts of things," she said coyly, as she placed her palms over his chest.

"Care to share them?" he asked, as he leaned over her, brushing a hand against her exposed neck.

Her felt her laughter before he heard it, her fingers clutching his shirt. "I hope this isn't part of the job interview?" she teased, her teeth nibbling his left ear.

He hissed as his shoulders tensed, no longer interested in their little game. He grabbed her roughly and placed her on the desk.

"So it is true absent does make the heart fonder," she purred as he stood between her legs, fingers gripping her exposed thighs. "Now how about you show me how much you really missed me?" she suggested just before he claimed her lips.

He was usually a man in control, assertive and always aloof. But she managed to get under his skin and worm her fingers around his mind until all he wanted was to devour her. Almost as if in a frenzy they tore at each other's close, mouths biting, tasting and licking any newly exposed skin. She raked her nails over his back, grinding against him until he lost control of his Zauberbiest half.

But rather than recoil at the sight of his deformed face, Adalind revelled in it - kissing him hotly as he tore off the lace panties right off her. One swipe of his hand sent most of the contents on his desk flying. He wasn't concerned anyone would disturb them at the sound- they all understood to stay clear from his office if Adalind was there.

He pushed her onto her back, her fingers working furiously on his belt and zipper. "Hmmm look what I found," she said throatily, wrapping her fingers around his hard pulsing erection.

He groaned into her chest, sucking and twisting her nipples while one hand made sure she was ready for him. She was always ready for him. With a growl he grabbed her wrists before he lost control completely, holding them over her head with one hand while the other guided his throbbing member.

She was slick, warm and tight. "Fuck," she moaned, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his waist. From there a wild, fast and furious movement began. He slammed into her repeatedly, going deeper with each thrust. Adalind was beside herself, moaning and mewling even as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I want to see you," Sean gritted as he moved inside of her.

She bit her lip and obeyed him with heavy lidded eyes. In these moments her face would lose its sharp lines, her mouth lax and her eyes filled with lust she looked almost vulnerable. Beautiful in ways he'd never dare to say out loud. This wasn't that kind of relationship and really they weren't that kind of people.

Her legs tightened their hold as he increased his speed. He could feel his own pleasure mounting, so close from that blissful ending. Adalind cried out, coming undone before his eyes, her orgasms tearing through her. He watched transfixed as her skin glistered with a sheen of sweat. He could never love her, but damned if he didn't love her body. Several more deep thrusts and his own climax came.

The release made him almost lightheaded. Stresses of running a royal family seeming to ebb into the back of his mind, allowing him a few moments of reprieve.

"I should go to Paris more often," Adalind panted, too exhausted to even try and sit up.

/

"As much as I enjoyed our little tryst, I can't say I'm not curious to find out why I'm really here," Adalind said as she finished buttoning up his shirt, giving him an expectant look.

"I'm a prince, can't I fly out a beautiful woman just to have sex with her?" he asked as he sunk into his chair in only his pants.

She gave him an indulgent smile. "Maybe Eric, but you're not your brother," she said.

Sean didn't have the full details of her involvement with his brother and Adalind would never divulge the details unless it would benefit her somehow. He resisted the urge to ask her if she'd been in contact with his brother, but Eric was the least of his worries at the moment. He opened a drawer from his desk, extracting a document before placing it on the table.

Adalind picked it up, her eyebrows raisings as her eyes ran over it. "An ante nuptial contract?" she asked before glancing back at him.

"I want you to go over it, you're the only one I'd trust with something this delicate," he said.

"And why do you need one?"

It really wasn't her place to ask and it was on the tip of his tongue to remind her of that but at the last minute he decided to be honest. She'd find out eventually. "I have found a suitable match and she's already accepted my wedding proposal," he said calmly.

Adalind didn't even flinch. "In all of three months?" she asked. "You do work fast..."

"I'm currently the heir, it's my duty to get married and father the next line," he said simply.

"Since when do you follow rules?"

"Perhaps I actually like her."

"Perhaps..." Adalind drawled. She returned her attention to the document, flipping several pages. "I'll get a proper look on them tomorrow morning... jet leg." she finished with a sigh.

"There's no rush, just be thorough."

She smirked. "Oh but I always am," she said. "But don't you feel odd having me in charge of this, considering our history?"

"It's because of our history that I'm entrusting this with you, I know you wouldn't betray me," he said giving her a meaningful look. Not even Adalind was irreplaceable.

"Just one thing," she asked, glancing up at him. "What's her name?"

"Nadine, Nadine Purr."

"Now isn't that just purrfect?" Adalind all but purred with a huge Cheshire grin.


End file.
